Diet Coke
by felinemimimarquez
Summary: Mimi gets drunk while out with Angel, and Angel has to figure out how to get her home. Just a fun story, nothing too serious. My first pic published in a while.


**A/N: I'm backkkk! Get ready for some new stuff! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, or anything that has to do with RENT. Thanks. Don't sue me. I also own nothing that has to do with the Coca-Cola Company. Don't sue me about that either.**

**Diet Coke**

"Mimi-chica, come on, no more beers" Angel pleaded, taking the empty bottle away from her friend. "Have a Coke or something…" Mimi shook her head. "No Coke. I don't like Coke."

Angel sighed, looking at her. "How about a Diet Coke? No calories, no carbs." Mimi shook her head again, giggling drunkenly. "A Coke and rum" she said with a grin. "Mimiiiii" Angel whined, giving her a stern look. "No more alcohol."

"You said no beers" she pointed out, rolling her eyes. "I changed my mind." Angel replied. "No more alcohol. You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" Mimi protested, slightly pissed off at the suggestion. "I only had…" she paused to count, wrinkling her forehead in concentration. "Three beers." She said, holding three fingers out with a proud smile.

"And a gin and tonic. Come on, I'm taking you home." Angel stood and pulled Mimi up, wrapping an arm around her waist. Mimi tripped slightly, mumbling to herself. "Mimi, how the hell did this happen? Roger is going to _kill_ me…" Angel asked, shaking her head at the brunette beside her. Mimi merely shrugged in response. "Honey, you're completely wasted. Dear lord…"

The pair headed out of the bar and down the street towards the loft. "Honey, you spent all of my cab money on booze. How am I supposed to get home? I promised Collins that I would come home tonight…" Angel muttered to herself. It wasn't like Mimi was paying any attention to Angel now anyways; she was too busy being amused by her fingers.

"Oof…up the stairs darling…" Angel said with a small grunt, trying to carry Mimi up the stairs. Even though Mimi was light, she was barely moving on her own. Angel dragged her up the stairs, ignoring the protests that were coming from her best friend. "Suck it up chica, you could at least help me here…" Angel stopped in front of the door, knocking on it lightly. "Roger better not get mad at me Mimi…" She warned, shaking her slightly. "Come on, stay awake for a little while longer." Angel smiled brightly when Roger pulled the door open, passing Mimi off to him. "She's all yours!" Angel said brightly, dashing down the stairs before Roger could say anything about Mimi's drunken state.

Roger looked down at Mimi, frowning slightly. "I knew that Angel getting you a fake ID was a bad idea…" He shook his head, picking her up bridal style as he carried her inside. "You're going to bed now missy…"

Mimi frowned, loosely wrapping her arms around Roger's neck as he carried her away. "No! Baby, I don't want to!" She whined, shaking her head. Roger winced slightly as Mimi's curls smacked his face, sighing. He set her down on his bed and sank down to his knees, unzipping her boots. "Let me change you then." He said, tugging them off carefully.

Mimi giggled, smirking as Roger continued to remove her clothing. "Or we could both get naked and fuck." She suggested with a shrug, sighing as Roger pulled her shirt off. "Please baby? I know how you love sex…" Roger stopped what he was doing, his hand still resting on her bra clasp. "I love sex when you're sober Mimi, not when you're drunk." He said with a shake of his head, frowning at her. "Come on, it's bedtime." He unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, removing his own shirt.

"Ooh, sexy baby…" Mimi purred, reaching out to touch his abs. Roger rolled his eyes and slipped his T-shirt over Mimi's head, pulling her arms through the right holes. "Yeah yeah Mimi, I know. How about you tell me how sexy I am in the morning?" He asked, laying her down and climbing into bed with her. "Now you're going to go to sleep." Roger kissed her forehead lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively.

"Okay….okay. Fine, you win this time." Mimi muttered, pouting at him. "I love you." She added on, letting her eyes close as she rested her head on his bare chest. "I love you a lot." She snuggled up to him, making herself comfortable. She knew that Roger would let her lay any way that she wanted on top of him. He always put her needs before his, even when she was wasted and needed to rest. After a few minutes Mimi finished moving around, finally able to relax. "Goodnight Roger...love you…" Mimi murmured, letting sleep take over her body.

Roger smiled slightly and stroked Mimi's hair, watching her drift off to sleep. "I love you too Mimi." He said with a small sigh, closing his eyes. "I love you too."

**A/N: So you all know the drill. Review or you don't get any new stories. **


End file.
